I Am Your Father
by Tarron Lee
Summary: Kylo Ren looks an awful lot like Severus Snape. Hmmm. This would make a freakin awesome Harry Potter/ Star Wars crossover. After some hyperventilation sat down and wrote this piece of shit with my dear friend Alexandra. Father Son relationship. "Romance" between Kylo and OC. May add chapters, may not. We'll see. It depends on my blood alcohol level and Alexandra's presence REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I AM Your Father

Kylo paces his quarters. There is a stirring in the force. A presence hanging in the air. Purpose mingles with pain and suffering, a forceful drive to push through life. The feeling presses on his skull and clouds his power. Angry, Kylo shakes the grogginess from his head and glares at the wall. Maybe a talk with Grandfather would help him become more focused. The energy around his mask always drew him back to dark clarity. Black fabric swirls around him as he rushes to the door. Throwing it open he nearly collides with Alexandra, a low ranking guard. He snarls at his inability to sense her outside his door. She flicks wide eyes to the floor nervously.

"Move". Alexandra jumps back and carefully traces her eyes up to his mask.

"Sir, I'm here to collect you. Um. Hux wants to see you, Sir". He pushes past her and thunders down the hall. Alexandra sighs a breath of relief and scurries off eager to cleanse herself of the black shroud that is Kylo Ren.

"What do you want," Kylo's robotic voice drawls with a staticy whine. Hux inhales sharply, pulling in the tall expanse of Kylo's figure. With a nervous cough, Hux jumps back to attention.

"We've picked up a strange conversation with no traceable source," Hux licks his lips, desperately trying to return some moisture to his dry mouth, "I'll show you the recording" An unfamiliar, deep nasally voice strains against unshed tears.

" _It was a long time ago McGonagall"_

" _He's out there, you have to go find him"_

" _But I lost him"_

" _Find him. Find Kylo. Your son needs you"_

The voices crackle as Kylo's fist smashes into the recording device. Hux stares blankly at Kylo.

"Han is DEAD," Kylo boils. _He's no one's son. He made sure of that. Whoever recorded this will pay with their life._ With a guttural growl, Kylo drew his lightsaber from his belt. Thrashing the fiery sword against the walls, his scream echoed through his helmet. Satisfied with the destruction caused at his hands he swishes out of the war room. Hux watches him go with a lustful admiration and barks at someone to remove the unsightly scorches.

Kylo slows as he reaches his room. He needs some way to let off steam. This pent up anger can't be good for him. His mind wanders to the mousy guard with the large gleaming eyes and feminine curves. Reaching out with his mind he sees her leaning up against a wall in the break room. A cigarette dangles from her lips as she waits for a pot of coffee to brew. He walks as fast as he can, a pulse humming in his blood.

Alexandra glances up at the dark figure glowering down at her.

"Come with me," without even giving her an opportunity to object he grabs her arm and drags her back to his quarters. A knot twists in her stomach with the anticipation of the dark knight's plans. Once in his room, Kylo paces the space, muttering incoherently at himself. Feeling suffocated he tears his helmet off of his head and sucks in long breaths of air. He glances at Alexandra suspiciously. She shifts in her awkward place by the door.

"Um. Do you want to talk about something?" He glared at her angrily. The pulse in his pants tight and uncomfortable.

"No. Get over there." He gestures wildly towards the bed. Quietly Alexandra patters over and stands in front of the bed.

"Here?" Kylo comes to face her. She can feel the pain and conflict oozing from his eyes. He strokes her face. Soft at first before roughly grabbing her chin. Tentatively he traces his lips along her neck. He nips at her ear and she lets out a small yelp. Her eyes flutter closed but open violently as she is thrown onto the bed, the air pushed from her lungs. She struggles to right herself but is restrained by Kylo's weight. Soft lips crash into hers. Brutally they move against hers. There is nothing but their course breathing. Sharp teeth pull at her bottom lip and she cries in pain as they break through skin. He ignores her pain but she can feel the blood smearing between their mouths.

Kylo's desire presses against her. There is a split second where she begins to panic at the urgency of his need, but is quickly overcome by her own. Kylo thrusts himself back with heavy raspy breaths.

"Remove your clothes". She complies but is surprised to see him turn away as if he was not interested in seeing her soft exposed flesh. Silently he removes his clothes and pushes her back onto the covers. He kisses her again and again, as if searching for meaning in her lips. His mouth moves against her collar bone causing shivers to run across her skin and his member to throb against her leg. She aches as he grasps her thighs and rubs his thumbs along her pelvis. He groans against her breast, frustrated with his need. Impatiently he drags her down and thrusts against her.

She gasps sharply as he enters her. She wraps around him as he slams against her body, throbbing with him. Glassy grey eyes roll around in her head as he abuses her. His skin pounding against hers as they writhe beneath the sheets. Course groans elevate in volume as Kylo drills into her. A therapeutic rhythm hums is the air as he slaps her skin with each thrust. His trembling length rubs against her causing her to moan. With a final gasp he drives into her and ejaculates, filling her with his thick white liquid. There is no pleasure in his release. He rolls away feeling colder and more pent up than before. They lay in silence for a while. Eventually Alexandra heaves herself up and picks up articles of clothing, putting them on haphazardly. With one last look at the very broken boy in the bed she slips out of the room. She figures if he needs her again he'll find her. Her mind wanders to what the other guards will make of her disheveled nature.

Kylo lies in bed until the sun goes down. After Alexandra left he was tempted to drag her back from the hallway, but his body wouldn't move. Instead he stared at the ceiling and contemplated things that he didn't want to think about. Images of Han's cold betrayed eyes flash behind his eyelids and he wishes he could beat the weakness out of himself. He is the most powerful man in the galaxy yet he can't intimidate himself into being pure. Pure darkness is the way to peace. Han wasn't much of a father anyway and Kylo harbored resentment towards him since he was young.

He fell into a restless sleep. Images of Han assault his dreams. Over and over, Kylo jabs the lightsaber into his father's abdomen. Han spins down the abyss and a stony Kylo watches with a cold indifference. Out of the shadows rises a figure cloaked in fire. Green mist swirls around him and his face dons a defeated sadness. Kylo jumps back startled by a much older mirror image of himself.

"What have you done? Oh Blakemore, what have you done?"

"I had to. He was holding me back". Angry tears stream down his cheeks. He stares the man down daring him to object. Instead he begins to melt into the floor. An overwhelming desire to save him crashes over Kylo as he throws himself towards the figure. He lands on cold metal hands clutching empty air.

Kylo jolts awake. A sheen of cold sweat across his feverish skin. He wipes across his face scrubbing stubborn tears out of his eyes. He collapses back against the pillow. Sometimes he really hates the force.

The next morning. Kylo slumps around his quarters searching for pieces of his uniform which were strewn about the night before. There's a loud rapping on his huge metal door. Secretly hopping it was Alexandra he trips over himself to get to the door. Disappointedly it's only, a too perky for 6:00 in the morning, Hux.

"What?" Kylo groans blocking the doorway. Hux pushes his way through anyway. Glancing across the expanse of the room he notices the pieces of female clothing. He burns with a red hot jealousy.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"It was just a little stress relief, but also none of your concern". Kylo rolls his eyes and continues picking up his room. Hux boils. The blood pounding in his ears. Why some stupid whore? He bets she wasn't even pretty. Kylo fucks anything that moves.

"You shouldn't be so stupid". Kylo's head snaps up. A fire burns in his irises. "You-you're not a child. You can't go around neglecting your duties with some tramp. What about that message? Someone's looking for you, saying they're your father. Do you even care?" Kylo storms over to Hux.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? I can do whatever I want, and she is not a tram…" Kylo is cut off as Hux's lips smash into his own. Hux breaks away with a choke. He claws at his throat.

"Don't. Ever. Do that. Again". Kylo flings him to the floor. He leaves Hux heaving on the cold steel of his quarters. Kylo wipe furiously at his mouth. He reaches out for Alexandra but she is nowhere to be found. How could that be?

Driven by the need to escape Kylo rushes out of the base. Cold air caresses his skin. He sucks in the fresh air glad to be rid of stale metallic oxygen. He trod farther away not aware of the storm brewing in the sky.

The cold air that had so gently glided across his skin before whips against his cheeks and burns his eyes. He folds his arms against the wind and pushes forward. Where is that damn helmet when he needs it? Reaching the edge of the storm he stand in awe of the plume of green smoke before him. Lighting crackles and the wind nearly topples him over. Blues and purples flash from inside the storm. He turns to run but the clouds cascade over him swallowing him and pulling him into the chaos.

His head throbs as the green smoke starts to clear. He must have hit his head on something when the malicious cloud knocked him down. Pushing himself onto his knees, he gazed around confused. In the very center of a large crater lay a black cloaked figure. Fire singed the end of his clothes and he doesn't move at all. Kylo pushed himself all the way up and marches over to the figure ready to strangle him. He flipped him over to be met with the character from his dream. Throwing himself back the figure groans and stretches, struggling to get up. Slowly but surely the man rises, black cloaks draping around him. Dark hair framed his ghostly white face and Kylo couldn't help but tense at the resemblance. The man's dark eyes came to rest upon Kylo's face and then brim with tears.

The dark cloaked man's chin trembles as he looks at Kylo. Kylo stares back, wishing he was able to do something and wondering why he was just sitting there like an idiot. Without any warning the man throws his arms around a very stiff Kylo and pulls him into a warm embrace whispering in his ear,

"Blakemore. Blakemore. I never thought I'd see you again."


	2. Chapter 2

You're a Wizard Kylo

Kylo shoves the man away forcefully. He pulls out his lightsaber. Steam rises off of the thick red line as he holds it up to the man's throat. His muscles were tensed with murderous intent, when the man suddenly produces a carved twig from his cloaks. Kylo nearly released a sadistic chuckle at the man's feeble "weapon", until an emerald blast enveloped his defensive position. Kylo's body clenched in shock, not a single ligament obeyed his command as the light saber deactivated and clattered to the ground beside him.

"Finite Incantatem!" The words pronounced like a command. The dark haired man opposite of Kylo then lowered the mysterious stick in his hand.

Kylo sat up with a sharp gasp, his mouth agape at the previous events. The look of unadulterated hope bled from the stranger's eyes to a cold disappointment. A look Kylo was all too familiar with. "What have you done to me!?" Kylo roared. The man trembled, but not with fear as Kylo had anticipated or desired. This stranger trembled with the storm of emotion threatening to burst within him.

"What have they done to you..?" The man muttered as a response, though seemed to be more to himself. What was that supposed to mean?

"Answer me!" Kylo snapped, struggling to stand once more. His bones seemed to lack solidity as he swiped at invisible sources of support in the air.

"Blakemore…" The towering figure uttered. This struck realization deep in Kylo's core, eliciting a deep sense of discomfort. Kylo's wide eyes analyzed the structure of the man's face. The dark and soulful eyes, the sagging face, the hooked nose. Then there was the undeniable aura of melancholy emanating from his powerful elegance. It was him. The man from his dream.

The images played on repeat in Kylo's mind. The plunging of his vermillion saber into the gut of his father, the shadowy figure erupting from the same abyss which Han had descended.

"You do not know me?" The man began, Kylo stared back with a hard glare.

"How do you plague my dreams, old man?" Kylo spat condescendingly.

"Blakemore…"

"Stop it. Why do you keep calling me that? I am Kylo Ren," Kylo hissed at the man. The dark stranger shakes his head sadly.

"No," his nasally voice drawled. Kylo opened his mouth to cut him off but the man continued, "You're Blakemore Snape, your mother and I had to send you away. It was dangerous. You have to understand, the storm…"

"Stop. SHUT UP!" Kylo grasps for the force but feels nothing. His head spins and he snarls, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Hot tears roll down his cheeks and drips onto his inky black cloaks. His fist's clench as he trembles from furry. The confusing words of the stranger rattling around his brain.

"You have no more power Blakemore, I took it from you".

"Who do you think you are? You can't take away the force." Kylo whispers with a foreign hopelessness dripping from his voice.

"Your magic, Blakemore, your magic. Son"

"I'm no one's son. MY father is dead," the man's eyes widen.

" _Silencio_. Listen boy". Kylo moves his mouth but no voice escapes his lips. He wraps his hands around his throat and glares daggers at the man. "I AM your father. At the time of your birth, I was associated with the dark Lord Voldemort. He killed your mother and tried to kill your younger brother. I tried to protect you… So I made a portal to bring you where magic didn't exist. Han and Leia could never understand what was truly happening inside you. I never wanted you to succumb to the dark arts." Snape's breathing became ragged once more, "But- but this was never meant to happen. I was supposed to come with you, Blakemore. I never wanted you to be alone. Not a day has passed that I haven't been thinking of you, worrying about you." Snape's soulful umber eyes lock on his son's matching ones. There was something else there besides cold resentment this time. Kylo's eyes held fear. Fear of the shield that was Kylo Ren gradually disintegrating before his eyes. Though it wasn't Ben Solo who cowered behind the powerful semblance. It was the long lost, Blakemore Snape.

Kylo scoured the ship looking for Alexandra. The encounter with Snape had him reeling and desperate for her warm skin. He found her sitting in the laundry room rolling a cigarette between her fingers longingly. His tall body casts a long shadow over her crunched up figure. As if reading his mind she stands up and flicks the cigarette away. Kylo follow her to his own quarters. Silence hangs heavy in the air and Alexandra keeps looking over her shoulder to make sure he's still following.

Alexandra's lips meet his before he can utter a command. Each searching for something in the others breath. Their movements become more feverish as the need builds. Alexandra startles back at the feel of warm liquid on her cheeks. Tears leak from Kylo's eyes. A small gasp escapes from Alexandra's lips as she stares into his broken face. Kylo sneers, frustrated at the easy tears. Alexandra throws her arms around his neck. She strokes his hair and lets him cry. "Come to the bed," she whispers. He follows obediently. They sit awkwardly remembering the events that took place hours before. "Do you want to talk about anything?" Kylo wishes he could say no more than anything, but he can't.

"I killed my father. I drove a lightsaber through his stomach without even thinking about it, and I didn't blink an eye when he fell. But I dream about him every night. He plagues my thoughts. His face haunts me," his voice shudders and cracks as if he was reliving the moment right then, "What if what looked like a second chance was really a cruel punishment? Would you still take it?" Alexandra's lips part. Her brow furrowed in thought.

"Yes. Sometimes things change. People can change". At least she hopes people can change, with all her heart. Her small hand presses Kylo's muscular body to the bed. He flops down as if his strong arms and abdomen were reduced to noodles. They lay together. Their breathing chasing each other in a soft rhythm. Alexandra lays a hand on her stomach and let's a single tear slip from her eye. Kylo furrowed his brow.

"What's the matter?" His low voice whispered into her hair.

"Oh, um," she sniffed, wiping the tear from beneath her eye, "I just got something in my eye, I-"

"There's something bothering your mind, not your eye," Kylo sat up so he looked down on her. Alexandra turned her eyes away from his probing glare, but his hand turned her face back to his. Before Alexandra had the chance to protest, she was gasping at the thousand needles which suddenly invaded the inside of her skull. Her grey eyes were wide with shock at his audacity to invade the privacy of her mind as she choked on the pain racking her system.

 _Alexandra was sitting in the women's dorms of the base, a long haired brunette cross legged opposite of her. Alexandra was staring blankly behind her olive toned friend._

" _Is there something wrong, Lex?" the woman pried. Alexandra made a gagging noise, hands flying up to her mouth as her wide charcoal eyes locked with her friend's emerald ones. She rapidly shook her head before darting to the restroom with her friend hot on her heels._

" _Lex!" The woman called after her, stopping abruptly when she found her friend hunched over the toilet, vomit dripping from her gaping lips._

" _Aerif," Alexandra called weakly, "get your ass over here." Aerif moved quickly to her friend's side, pulling Alexandra's short dark tresses from her face as she continued to retch into the toilet._

" _What the hell is wrong with you?" Aerif muttered half aloud. Alexandra threw a halfhearted glare at her before coughing and spluttering her sickness into the porcelain bowl._

 _After what felt like an hour of emptying her energy into the toilet, Alexandra was guided by Aerif to the sink to wash her face and rid her mouth of the scent of bile. They slowly migrated back to the bed where Alexandra's hollow form hugged her knees to her chest, her skin held a mild grey undertone._

" _So are we going to play 20 questions or are you going to tell me why you just hurled your stomach out in the bathroom?" Aerif bantered. Alexandra sighed before raising her drained eyes back to her friend's._

" _I missed my period this month, I've gone through several jars of straight peanut butter, I nearly punched Jerry for even looking at me while I was polishing my fourth jar. Oh, and of course there's the fact I had sex!" Alexandra growled, her hand clenched a fistful of her own hair. Aerif's heart began to thud in her throat._

" _You're pregnant?!" Alexandra nearly tackled her friend at the volume of her exclamation._

" _Shh!" Alexandra hissed, "I don't need the entire fleet knowing I fucked the Commander…"_

" _What?!" Aerif whispered sharply, "you and Kylo and you and now, oh shit…"_

" _Yes, very 'oh shit'," Alexandra sighed._

" _Does the Vader fan boy even know yet?" Aerif asked, her eyes peeping at Alexandra from behind her delicate fingers which protected her face from the invisible assault of the current reality. There was another trembling sigh from Alexandra before a moment of silence. Suddenly, Alexandra flopped onto the mattress, her semi calm semblance shattered into uncontrollable sobs. Aerif watched in shock as her friend gradually devolved into a broken seven year old. Aerif gently placed her hand on her friend's side. Aerif emanated peace as she pulled her friend into a hug._


	3. Chapter 3

One Big Happy Family

Harry wanders the halls of his old school. The paintings shout comments on his disheveled appearance and he strokes his patchy beard. Ducking his head he hurries to McGonagall's office. The door swings open before he even knocks on the door but he should expect that. He hasn't spent that long in the human world. After all his whole reason for being there ended quickly.

McGonagall stands up from behind her giant mahogany desk. Papers and quills flutter frantically above her head situating themselves. "Harry. It's such a pleasure to see you," she says with a poorly disguised worry in her voice.

"Professor. It's good to see you too". Even he senses the tense strain of her words he's not in the mood to fish for the reason.

"Please, sit. Sit." A chair whams against the back off his legs and he thuds against the seat. "I've a story to tell you," she take a deep breath, "Now this may come as a shock to you, but. You are not Lily's only son." Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Right and my mother is also hiding out somewhere. Alive."

"Now Harry this is a very serious matter. Your brother is in trouble. Can I tell this story or are you going to interrupt me?" Harry remains silent skeptical but unwilling to elicit the anger of his old professor. "Now you know that Severus and Lily had a connection of sorts. He loved her, and as much as she loved your father there was a pull to Snape that she couldn't ignore. They well. Anyway. Before you were born there was a child. A boy. Illegitimate. Your father wanted your mother to get rid of him but she refused. It wasn't talked about. Lily turned away from Snape, married James, and had you. The child, Blakemore live with his father. Snape tried to get to get Dumbledore to help him protect his loved ones. Voldemort was going to attack. His first instinct was to help Lily but when he got there she was dead. He feared that Blakemore would be next so we opened a portal. Something went wrong, and Snape never went through," Harry's eyes were wide with disbelief. A brother?

"But he's alive. Alive in a world very far from this one. There he is in more danger than we could've imagined. There is no magic there but he's become consumed by darkness".

"Someone should do something. We can't just let him use the dark arts. Where is he? I'll go".

"Heavens no Harry. I'm telling you because you need to know not because I want you to do something, it's too dangerous.

"I can help, Snape shouldn't have to face this alone".

"Harry…" McGonagall gets cut off.

"My brother will not be the next Voldemort". Harry stormed out of the room.

Kylo resurfaces with a wild rage in his eyes, "how dare you disrespect my title as Commander and grandson of the leader of the Imperial Army! I am the sole heir to become the most powerful Sith Lord in the galaxy!"

"Kylo-" Alexandra was cut off by a squeezing pressure around her small neck. Her eyes bulged in shock as she clawed at her neck, desperately trying to free herself. As she was lifted several feet from the mattress, she choked out one plead.

"Kylo! Th-The… baby!" Alexandra gasped. Kylo suddenly released his grip, watching in horror when she bounced off the mattress and crumpled on the floor. She wheezed for oxygen, holding her stomach as she released a string of coughs. She scrambled to her feet, tripping over herself as she came to her feet.

"No, Sandra, Wait!" Kylo called after her. She paused a moment, turning slightly towards him. Her wide grey eyes were reddened and swollen, but Kylo felt love in her. It was stronger than anything she'd ever felt. He wished either of them had the courage to admit it, but their childish insecurities wouldn't allow it.

"How can I keep this child if I cannot guarantee his own life?" Alexandra half whispered. The words nestled deep in Kylo brain, like a serrated blade, and every move it made tore him apart.

"I am sorry," Kylo strained. Alexandra only shook her head before closing the door behind her. Kylo didn't care if she stayed long enough to strangle him to death, Alexandra had left him alone with his thoughts, and now they would eat him alive.

He wakes up alone with a pounding head. Kylo's mind had become a shark infested pool. He'd spent his entire life running from his family, but Kylo knew now he couldn't escape the blood in his veins. The stale air is too heavy to breathe and the metallic walls seem to collapse onto of him. Flinging himself out of bed he groans at the ache of his head.

Ron and Hermione share worried looks as their friend gestures wildly. His appearance disheveled at best, he explains the situation with blood shot eyes. Hermione jerks her head towards Harry, trying to get Ron to handle the situation. Ron's brow scrunches together in utter confusion at his wife's desire. Hermione rolls her eyes and whispers (quite loudly) to talk to Harry. Ron asks him, "Harry, do you need an intervention?" Harry's head snaps up and Hermione slaps her forehead with the palm of her hand at the ridiculousness of her husband.

"What, no of course not. I'm explaining how I have an evil brother in a galaxy far, far away and he's going to be Voldemort!"

"Harry I don't understand what you want us to do about this?" Hermione enquires carefully.

"You," harry points at Hermione, "you're the best witch I've ever met. If anyone can get us there it's you!" Harry's excitement rolling off of him in waves. Ron knew how hard it had been since Ginny and Harry had split up and Harry was always looking for an adventure but this was just plain daft. Ron looks at Hermione with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Fine let's see what I can do, but not tonight for God's sake. We'll be going to bed now, try to get some sleep." Hermione treads back to her and Ron's room. Ron follows dutifully tossing his old friend a pitiful gaze. Harry slumps onto the couch. Jitters race up and down his body, there's no way he's going to be able to sleep for a while.

Harry tosses and turns in a fitful rest. Strange thoughts swirl around his head. The fog clears momentarily to expose a furious Snape. _Snape! Harry's first instinct is to go to him and to pull him back but a green mist envelopes the Professor. "Stay away Harry. This is_ _not your fight!" Snape fades away and leaves Harry standing even more lost than before._

Harry jolts awake. Fuzzy words buzz around his head but the most prominent factor was the green mist. He scrambles up from his place on the sofa and darts into the Weasleys' room. Harry shakes Hermione's shoulder frantically.

"Hermione, Hermione wake up!" His commands startle the sleeping Witch awake. Her grogginess weighs heavily on her mind as she tries to get a grasp on the situation.

"What's going on? Harry? What are you doing?" Harry ignores his friend's frustrated tone.

"It's the mist. Do you know any transportation spell that makes a green mist? Hermione's eyes light up with sparks of recognition. Her intelligent mind whirs and she throws the covers off her body. Ron stirs and grumbles at his place beside her. Books spin around the room as Hermione digs through her library. Harry plucks one from above his head and sifts through the pages. The Weasleys' room was filled with all manner of books to keep the young Witch happy. With her around there was always hope of a solution.

"Here, here. I found it!" Hermione's glee emanated off of her as she pointed at a spell. Harry hurries over to her side and Ron shuffled along behind him. "I just need a few ingredients and some privacy."

"Where in the Hell are we supposed to find a head of a virgin?"

"Like you said I'm the best Witch you've _ever_ met, I can tweak a spell no problem." The boys looked skeptical but had no chance to object before she was shooing them out of the room. Ron protests falling on deaf ears as the door slammed closed behind them.

Hours later the three gathered in the living room. Hermione bounces up and down on her heels and Ron shifts uncomfortably. Harry's erratic looks have dissolved from his face and been replaced by the calm that comes before a battle. Snape's words ring in his head, but Harry was never one to listen to his old professor anyway. The energy of a new adventure embraces them and the through all their worries the three are excited to embark.

"It's just like old times huh," Ron speaks what was on everyone's mind with a nervous gulp. Hermione snaps into action. Taking a small leather pouch out of her bag she pours the salt grains in a circle on the floor. She then removes a small vile bubbling with a luminescent green liquid. Uncapping it, all three gag at the pungent scent wafting from the bottle. Holding her nose with one hand she tips the contents of the vile in the middle of the circle. Their eyes widen as a swirling portal melts a hole in the floor. Thunder claps boom and green storm clouds fill the room. Hermione grabs Ron by the collar and smashes her lips against his. Pulling away, she jumps into the portal. The boys follow into the mysterious abyss. 

Kylo storms out into the woods to confront the mysterious "father." He needs someone to blame, someone to fight. Someone that he doesn't care about; whose pain has no effect on him. This time he is wearing his helmet. This time he is safe.

When Kylo gets to the place where he first met Snape he is met with an empty clearing. Maybe he didn't think this out very well. Just as he turns to go back there is a familiar crackling. Slowly he faces a green storm cloud off which he has only seen one of before. Kylo stalks forward, itching for a fight with whatever comes out of that green cloud.

A girl stumbles out of the green mist. She laughs in delight as she pats her body. Kylo stops in his tracks. What creatures are these? The girl falls down as a clumsy red haired boy trips onto her. There is no trace of anger as she embraces him. The last to appear is a dark haired boy with a grimace painted on his face.

Kylo continues to stalk toward the unsuspecting trio, their air of ignorance almost amusing. But there was something else, something almost familiar. The boy with the round glasses and peculiar scar's energy churned with a sickening mixture of heroism and pain. Kylo activated the fiery beam of his light saber, taking one final look at his target before charging with a furious battle cry.

"Does anyone else see the towering, particularly maniacal figure charging at us?" Ron suddenly interrupted as his wife and his friend attempted to map their location.

"Ron, what do you…," Hermione trailed off as her eyes locked on the dangerous glowing pulse of Kylo's light saber grew nearer. Harry spun around with eyes narrowed. Ron pushed Hermione behind him, much to her annoyance.

"Um Harry? What are we gonna do?" Ron asked with fear dripping from his voice. Harry's jaw clenched, his moral spiking with his adrenaline.

"We fight," his hand fell to his wand as he tore it from his coat pocket, thrusting it forward with new found dignity. Ron and Hermione followed suite as they fanned out, hoping to intimidate their opponent once they saw they were numbered.

Kylo advanced without a thought in his mind. Killing was the best way to feel nothing, no one or thing could compare to the release. As he lunged forward using the lift of the Force, he raised his light saber to strike. The eyes of his victims were wide with shock as he came crashing from above.

They each scrambled from his landing spot, his powerful build remained tall and straight as his feet met the ground. Kylo spun his saber before charging at the girl. Her eyes narrowed before she raised the stick in her hand. Before Kylo could react, he was struck by a ray of what felt like electricity. He tumbled backward, before he was suddenly raised several feet in the air by another steady blue blast of matter.

Kylo's eyes followed the beam to the dark haired boy, brown and blue orbs locking in a hateful glare. When Kylo was finally dropped from his suspended position, he was surrounded. The points of the strangers' odd weapons pointed threateningly at Kylo's masked head.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hermione demanded, her hard brown eyes boring sharply on the black figure's vulnerable stature. He snarled, lunging forward with his light saber extended lethally. Harry struck it back to the ground without a moment's hesitation before Hermione barked a paralyzing incantation.

"Remove your mask and drop your weapon, now." Hermione seethed, her patience growing thin. Despite the mask, she felt the creature glaring back at her. She watched in confusion as he raised a hand trembling with power. Hermione and her friends flew back with resounding exclamations.

The three were tossed back by the invisible impact, but Kylo was still caught under the girl's influence. He was yelling furiously at this point, spitting threats and curses as he remained rooted to his spot on the ground. The girl with the large brown mane was growing closer again, with her loyal male companions close behind. Without warning, she grabbed his helmet. The moronic woman yanked at Kylo's head, only igniting a hotter inferno within him as he struggled against her magic hold.

"Help me get this thing off!" Hermione barked at her friends. Ron ran to her side, grabbing a free space on the helmet before pulling in the same direction.

"Get off of me you large maned beast!" It roared.

"What did you call my wife?!" Ron objected. Hermione's large brown eyes softened at Ron's protectiveness. Harry stared at his friends incredulously.

"You want to kiss and hold hands _now_ of all times?" Harry hissed. He pushed his ogling friends aside before grasping the helmet and placing his foot on the shoulders of the masked creature before tugging with all his strength at the dastardly thing.

In the midst of the laborious grunts and pained yelling, Ron spotted a familiar face in the distance.

"Galloping Gorgons! It's Professor Snape! Harry, it's Snape! Look over there, it's Snape!" Ron gestured wildly as he struggles to get his friend's attention, pointing to Snape's permanently unamused expression.

Harry relented from the poor creature's abused head, following Ron's obnoxious gestures toward Snape.


End file.
